Love, Honor and Iroh: The Fire Nation
by skittlesandcombos
Summary: I felt three things at the same time. First, overwhelming joy. Secondly, I felt terror. Thirdly, I felt like I was going to throw up again. Soko with a touch of Kataang.
1. Chapter 1

Just so you know, this is a sequel to my other story Love, Honor and Iroh: Return to Ba Sing Se. If you haven't read it, you won't know what is going on.

Love, Honor and Iroh: The Fire Nation

By skittlesandcombos

I felt three things at the same time. First, overwhelming joy. It was unexplainable. _I'm pregnant! _It almost made me giddy. Secondly, I felt terror. It swallowed me whole. I was on a ship, heading towards the Fire Nation. _And I'm pregnant. _Thirdly, I felt like I was going to throw up again.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

She nodded and said, "Yes. I've never been more sure in my life. I could 'feel' it. It's hard to explain, but I'm absolutely positive."

"Okay."

How could this happen? I mean, people don't get pregnant right away. At least not normal people. I wanted to cry, jump for joy, and for some reason smack someone. Oh! This was so infuriating! Normally, I'm able to keep my emotions inline. But this was impossible! I was already having mood swings. Or was I?

Back home, when I was little, I would laugh at the women who would have mood swings. I found it hilarious that they couldn't make up their mind of what to feel. Now I curse myself. It had to be karma.

"What should I do?" I asked Katara.

She bit her lower lip and said, "I don't know, tell Zuko?"

"No! I can't tell him. At least not now. He's already has so much to worry about. I don't want to burden him."

_But if you don't tell him_, a voice in my head whispered. _And something happens to him, he will never know._

Oh, the voice had a point.

_If you do tell him_, the other argued. _Then he will get distracted, too worried about you to defend himself._

What was I going to do? I wanted to tell him, I really did. But I didn't want to make him worry about anything else. I groaned and laid my head on the cool floor.

"Are you going to get sick again?" Katara asked.

"Nooo."

"So what are you going to do? We will be meeting the Water Tribe warriors on land, and in less than an hour, attack."

"What? So soon?"

It couldn't be. It had been mere minuets since we boarded and left Ba Sing Se. I had to be with Zuko.

"Yes. We should go be with everyone else. Aang is going to need me."

She helped me up and defrosted the door while I put my dress back on. We walked back on deck at a brisk speed. Sailors were running around, while the captain barked orders. I looked out over the water, and saw land. _The Fire Nation. _Zuko was by the place I had been, looking for me.

"Zuko!" I called over the ruckus.

He turned around and came to me.

"Where have you been?" The strain in his voice was heartbreaking.

"I was feeling seasick." I replied. It _was_ true.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his heart beat.

"I hope you're okay." He said.

"I'm fine. Perfect as a matter of fact."

The voices in my head started bickering again. To tell, or not to tell. I couldn't decide.

"Come on, let's get out of the way."

He placed his hand on the small of my back and led me to the railing. I looked out over the water and saw that the sun was quickly disappearing. It cast streaks of red, purple, orange and pink across the sky. The wind suddenly became stronger, telling us time was close. Everyone on deck became anxious, knowing what was to come. The tension in the air was thick, making it hard to breath. Zuko moved to stand behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I reached up and pulled his head close to me. We pressed our cheeks together, and looked out over the water and at the Fire Nation.

"I love you." I whispered. It was something I couldn't say enough.

"I love you too."

He turned his head and kissed my neck, making me shiver. Slowly, he started making his way up to my mouth. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. We suddenly stared kissing hard, afraid it would be our last. There had to be hope. We couldn't think that way. I was still having that internal battle, but I needed to decide soon.

"Zuko." Someone beside us said.

We broke apart to see Aang and Katara standing nearby, holding hands.

"We need to get ready." Aang's voice was strong, but his eyes were full of fear.

He shot me an apologetic look, and I nodded in acknowledgement. Zuko nodded too, in agreement. He took my hand and led me to the armor room. Sokka was already inside, but was only putting on a light leather jacket for protection. Nobody said anything. I was calm, so was everyone else. I stood off to the side and watched Zuko put on his armor.

He started with his steel-toed boots, then put on his leg guards. He then slipped on a light leather sleeveless shirt. The last thing he put on were his arm guards. It was all the protection he was wearing. That way it wouldn't slow him down, but it kept him vulnerable. He then grabbed a couple of duel swords, and spun them to get the feel of them. I sighed, and looked my husband over. He looked more like a warrior than the man I came to know.

Sokka had left, and Aang and Katara started changing. Sliding the swords into a sheath strapped on his back, Zuko sighed and came over to me.

"I'll see you after the battle, okay?" He said as he hugged me. "When it's safe, you can come on shore. The captain knows what to do."

"Okay. I'll see you then." I tried to keep my voice strong.

We had to be positive, think bright thoughts. We will win, the war will be over, and we will all live happily ever after. I still hadn't decided if I was going to tell him that I was pregnant. My thoughts kept conflicting with each other, making this situation even harder for me.

"Come on Zuko. We have to go to land now." A gentle voice said.

Katara stood there, waiting for him to follow her. He grabbed me by the arms and held me tight. The sudden fierceness he showed startled me.

"I don't want you to think about what _could_ happen." He said as he forced me to look in his eyes. "I want you to think about what _will_ happen. I _will_ come back. We _will_ be together again. And I _will_ not leave you."

I nodded enthusiastically as I blinked my tears away. I couldn't cry now. I had to stay calm.

"I know you will keep your promises." I replied.

He then pulled me forward and kissed me fervently. I closed my eyes and tried to savor to feel of his lips against mine. It was short though, too short. I opened my eyes, and he was gone.

* * *

**AN: Well? What did you think? Huh? HUH?!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

I ran as fast as I could to the deck. When I made it there, he was in a small row boat with Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph and Iroh. They were just pushing off and waving their farewells. Water Tribe warriors waited for them on land. I sat there and watched until they rowed onto land, and were surrounded by our allies. Even after they were out of my sight, I still sat there and watched for them.

Now that we were close to land, I could see why Zuko had picked this spot to wait at. There was a large hill, keeping us from sight. Not only that, but there were no Fire Nation soldiers around.

"Miss?"

I turned to see who had addressed me, not bothering to correct him. He was a tall lanky man, with pock marks all over his face.

"Yes?" I asked, annoyed.

"Um, the captain wants to see you." He said nervously.

"Thank you." I snapped in reply then walked off.

Why did I have to be so mean to him? He was just following orders. I suddenly felt ashamed and sad for the way I treated him. The captain was standing in the middle of the deck, waiting for me. I walked right up to him and waited for him to say something.

"Song." He said my name as if he knew me. "I've been given specific orders about you."

"And what exactly would those orders be, dear captain?"

He narrowed his eyes and glared at me for my sarcastic manner. I couldn't help it though, I was irritated at myself for my behavior.

"Those orders were to send you to the healers' ship."

"Yes. When will you send me?"

"Now. I have a craft waiting for you on the starboard side."

He was a jerk. Here I was, a lonely girl, who probably knows nothing of ships, and he's trying to make me look like a fool by using sailor terms. Luckily for me, I married a man that spent years at sea. I turned around and started walking towards the 'starboard side'.

"Thank you." I said over my shoulder.

There was a rope latter tossed over the ledge that lead to the waiting boat below. There was no one to help me down, but I didn't need any. I nimbly climbed down and sat on the seat of the boat. The man who had given me my message quickly followed. _Great. _He grabbed the oars, and started rowing. We sat there in silence, but it was better that way. I kept looking over at the land, hoping to see a glimpse of my prince.

There was a sudden jolt, and the sound of wood knocking against each other. I looked up and saw that we were next to the healers' ship. A rope latter was thrown down, and I went up it with no problem. A man was waiting to help me over the ledge when I got to the top. He picked me up and pulled me over without breaking a sweat.

"Thank you." I said as I righted myself.

"You're welcome."

I looked around and saw that I was surrounded by men. There was only about three hundred.

"Are these all the healers?" I asked the man.

"Yes. It is." He replied grimly.

I suddenly felt overwhelmed. There was about three thousand Earth Kingdom soldiers, and a thousand Water Tribe warriors on our side alone. We also be healing the Fire Nation soldiers. There had to be at least five thousand of them. If the battle was brutal, and we all expected it to be, we would have to heal about nine thousand men. There was only three hundred of us. That would mean that each of us would have to take care of thirty men. There was no way we could get to them all in time.

I went to the back of the ship, and could see a fleet of Earth Kingdom vessels. All those men. So many lives… I didn't know how many of them had children, wives, sisters, mothers, and the list continued.

I walked back up to the front of the ship, only to see the fleet of Earth Kingdom ships sailing past. They were gathering on the shore, getting ready for battle. From where I was standing, I could see a single flag being raised. It was white, and with four symbols on it. The Avatar's flag.

The sun had set, and all was quiet. The dark water moved rhythmically against the side of the ship. Since we were anchored, I didn't feel sick. The rocking motion of the water was soothing. I inhaled a deep breath of sea air and blew it out my mouth, making my cheeks puff out.

I still hadn't told Zuko I was pregnant. With everything that happened, I didn't have a chance to make up my mind. Guess it doesn't matter now.

On land, the soldiers split up into three groups. Two of them, the larger ones, went left and right. The third group, a small elite company, bore a hole and disappeared into the side of the hill.

My chest tightened, knowing that Zuko was in that elite group. I shot a prayer to every god I knew, hoping that it would keep him safe. There were only a few men still on the shore. Black shapes moved against the side of the hill, making the atmosphere frightening. It was like when I was a child, afraid of the things in the dark. My chest tightened even more, making it hard to breath.

The ships had been commanded to not light any lamps, for fear of giving us away. All of the people out here were terribly exposed. If someone sees us, we wouldn't have a chance. There was only captains, a few sailors and a ship full of nurses and doctors. Most of us would be killed, but some of us would be taken and forced to work for them.

I would not work for them. They would have to throw me in some kind of prison or something. I remembered being in the cave with Iroh, and shivered at the thought of going back. _It would be better than working for them. _I thought bitterly.

Suddenly, the dark shapes started moving. It was then that I realized that they were men. Men who didn't want to be seen. _Oh no. _My stomach twisted into knots, and I wanted to call out, but my mouth was dry. The men who didn't want to be seen started creeping towards the men on the shore. Our men. NO! I suddenly realized that the men who didn't want to be seen, were Fire Nation. They had to be. If they weren't, why were they being so sneaky around their allies?

The shapes slinked up to the unsuspecting soldiers. I opened my mouth to scream but a hand covered me before I had a chance. I looked up and saw that it was the man who had helped me in the ship.

"Song, don't scream. If you do, you'll give away our position." He said as he took his hand away from my mouth.

"What are you talking about?!?" I scolded. "Those men are going to attack our men. We can't just let them die."

I turned to scream again, but he covered my mouth again. He picked me up and tried to carry me over to the door that leads to below decks. I thrashed and kicked him, trying to get away, but I was too late. All I heard were strangled breaths. He let go of me and I ran over to the ledge. There were shouts of victory, and lanterns being lit. I could see that there were dead soldiers lying on the ground, while Fire Nation men congratulated each other. I wanted to throw up again. _How could they? _I fought angry tears that had sprang to my eyes. _Those monsters._

I was about to go on and think of how much I resented them, when a loud boom filled the air. The Fire Nation soldiers looked at each other and started scrambling up the hill. Lights started flashing on the other side. Shouts were heard, and you could hear men running around. The message was clear: It has begun.

* * *

**AN: Wow! I had five reviews of the first chapter! I was so happy, so thank you. Just so all of you know, this story will be a little longer and a little slow too. You won't get bored (I hope) because there will be a bunch of things hidden in my story that was in the show.**

**Another little thing. It has nothing to do with my story either. Hehe. I recently had written a chapter for the story _Katara's Sacrifice_ by redskin122004. It's a really good story. If you have time, check it out. Anyway, red and I liked working together so much, that we started a fourm. The purpose of this forum is to get writers together and help one another with thier writing. Like for instance, if you get a review that says you need to fix a bunch of things, but your having trouble with finding said things, we could help. So if you yourself or someone you know needs help, let us know. Now we're not saying that we are amazing writers or anything, just that we are there for you. The name of the forum is _Join the club: Alpha Avatar._ You can find it by going to redskin122004's profile and looking at his forums.Well, I hope to see you there!**


	3. Chapter 3

The men on my ship instantly became tense. I stood there, unnervingly relaxed. We couldn't see anything from where we were at, but it didn't bother me. I knew what we had to do…wait. We had to sit here and wait for the battle to finish.

The Fire Nation soldiers that were standing on top of the hill started running down the other side. Loud booms and screams started filling the air. The man who had tried to take me below decks started yelling orders at the healers to get ready. I didn't move though, knowing that it will be a while until we would be needed.

I absentmindedly rubbed my stomach, and thought of what Zuko's reaction will be. _He could be shocked silent. _That would be funny to see him standing there with his mouth hanging open. There was another thing I had to think of. How and where will I tell him? It will obviously be after the battle, considering it's already started.

Explosions went off, and the earth shook. It was like it was confirming my last thought. The healers around me stopped what they were doing and looked at the land. More explosions went off as I closed my eyes and shut everything out.

_Okay, back to thinking._ First things first. Where will I tell him? _Our room? _I mean, it is where it started. No, I quickly dismissed that place. I wanted to tell him in a place that we have never been at. That way, it will be a new place, a place where we will start anew.

Next question: How will I tell him?

Another bang filled the air, making the ship rock slightly. I opened my eyes and saw that clouds had rolled in overhead. As if on cue, thunder clapped, and lightning flashed across the sky. The thick gray clouds made it even darker. Lightening flashed over and over again. For some reason, I didn't think it was all because of the weather.

One time Zuko had told me that there was a way for a firebender to guide lightening to certain places. He had said that only very powerful benders could do it. Azula was one of them. It was then that my calm mask slipped. If Azula was out there, and by the look of the lightening she was, then Zuko would be fighting her. He wasn't as powerful as she is. Sure, he hadn't exactly told me outright, but I knew.

I wrapped my arms around my shoulders and shivered. The thunder boomed again, but this time large drops of water started falling. The healers around me started going below decks, but I stayed. I stood by the side of the ship and looked out at land. The rain intensified, making it harder to see. There were still flashed of fire, but they weren't as large as before. I hoped that was a good sign.

Rain soaked through my dress, plastering it to my body. I shivered again, this time because I was cold.

"Song." A man's voice called through the rain. "Come inside, you'll get sick out here."

I turned around and looked at him. He was right, I would get sick. I couldn't get sick though. If I did, then the healers would be shorted by one. Not to mention that I was carrying Zuko's child. Sighing in defeat, I walked over to him. He held his hand out for me to take. Instead of accepting his offer, I took the railing instead. The stairs were slippery and wet. It took me a while to descend, but I made it. Healers stood around and stared at me. _Stop that. _It was irritating. Why was I so interesting to them? Haven't they seen a woman healer?

"What are you looking at?" I snapped at the nearest man.

He seemed startled at first, but quickly recovered. "Well, if you hadn't noticed, you are the only woman on board."

"So." I was having an attitude, but didn't care. I could only think of Zuko.

"So, that means something, doesn't it? I mean, why were you able to come when the other women were to stay?"

I frowned, not knowing the answer.

"I don't know." I answered. "But I could guess." He nodded and I continued. "The men at Ba Sing Se were already prepared, without the women. If they were able to come, then all of the planning would have to change. If that was the case, then it would take longer to get here. We don't need to give the Fire Lord any more time."

It was strange, as soon as the words were out of my mouth, I realized that I was talking about my father-in-law. He was family, in a weird twisted way. So was Azula. She wanted to kill me too. I giggled thinking of how abnormal my new family is. The man who I was talking to looked at me, puzzled.

"Yes," He said slowly. "But still, why were you able to come?"

"Because, I knew the plan. I knew everything."

He didn't seemed satisfied, but didn't ask me anymore. His question bothered me though. Why was I able to come? Was I more important then the other women? Or was I not as important, by being put in danger when the others were safe behind the walls at Ba Sing Se? Either way, it didn't seem fair.

The ship rocked threateningly, and I suddenly felt woozy. My stomach rolled around my midsection, making the sickness increase.

"Please," I asked another man. They all seemed to look alike. "Is there a place where I can lay down?"

He pointed to a door at the end of the hall and said, "Yes. There is the room with cots. I think a few were already put up."

I thanked him and made my way down the hall. Men on either side fell quiet as I passed by. I didn't notice any of them, they all had the same face to me. The ship rocked again, making me want to hurl. I finally made it to the door, and pushed my way inside. The room was filled with crates and supplies, but there were a few cots set up inside. I flopped on the nearest one, groaning and holding my stomach. I closed my eyes and tried not to throw up. It wasn't morning sickness, my stomach was just sensitive. The room smelled like wet, moldy wood making it even harder for me.

Zuko's face suddenly appeared in my mind. He was standing in the suit he wore when we were married. I reached out to him, wanting to feel him next to me. Before I got to him though, he disappeared.

I knew that my vision wasn't a dream, but it wasn't real. It must have been my subconscious. What was I worried about? I was worried that I wasn't going to get to him in time. That he would be wounded, and dying, but I would be too late. What would happen to me if he died? _No_. He will not die. We will see each other again. We have to.

I rolled over in the small cot and thought of when we will be reunited. It will be a joyous occasion, I will be so happy, I'll probably tell him that I'm pregnant.

An earsplitting boom suddenly interrupted my daydream. A scream of pain followed. I could tell it was from the battlefield. The explosion was so powerful, I was thrown off my cot. Men started running above deck, to see what happened. It reminded me of the last time there was a boom, and people running. At the time, I was in the palace, and Azula had attacked. I started gasping out of terror, but fought it down. Now was not the time. I picked myself up and followed the crown of men up the stairs. They were all gathered at the side of the ship that faced land.

The sun started coming up, and the clouds had dispersed. I pushed my way to the front, and gasped at the sight. Soldiers laid everywhere on the beach. Most of them were groaning in pain, but some were motionless. Soot, ashes and dirt were all mixed together, making the horrid scene even more gruesome. It was like my dream, bodies everywhere, blood and dirt. I didn't know what to feel, I didn't know what was appropriate.

The men talked frantically, asking each other what happened. A few healers had been above deck when the explosion went off.

"The whole sky was lit up, it was nothing but lightening." One man said as he gestured his arms in emphasis.

"There was a girl who seemed to control it." Another added. "The battle had come dangerously close to us."

_Azula_. She had been close to me and I hadn't even known.

"Is it over?" I asked quickly before fear could settle in my bones.

"Orders haven't been given to us yet."

"But it's over?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, it is." He looked out over the water towards land.

The captain of the ship suddenly started yelling, "I have boats ready for you. You can go ashore now."

* * *

**AN: Wow! I'm so excited! I have 8 reviews!!! Jumps around and throws confetti And on my second chapter too! **

**Hehe. Sorry about that.**


	4. Chapter 4

I was rudely pushed aside, by men on both sides of me. It made me angry. _Do they have no respect? _So I pushed back. They grumbled at me, but didn't say anything outright. The captain must have seen my determination because he helped me down to the waiting boat below. About ten more people followed. I was anxious, knowing that if Azula was on the beach, the Zuko must have been there too.

The men grabbed the oars and started rowing. _Couldn't they go any faster? _I sighed irritably and looked at the land. Now that we were getting closer, I could see pools of steaming liquid on the beach. I didn't know what it was, but I could see soot around the edges. It must have been where Azula had directed the lightening.

Earth Kingdom soldiers looked around on the beach for any survivors. I could smell blood, fire and death from the small boat I was in. There were many who were dead. It was obvious. I blinked back tears, and promised to be strong. We had won the battle, but it felt like it was nothing but a loss.

We hit land, and I jumped out before anyone could object. Another small boat following us, carrying supplies. A gore covered officer came up to me.

"We had already gathered the wounded over there." He said as he pointed to the hill. About thirty blood covered, moaning men laid there. That was all.

"Are there anymore?" I asked as I ran to the nearest man.

He had a broken wrist and was burned badly.

"We're looking." Was the officer's short reply.

The other healers each ran up to someone and started working. The moans increased because of the antiseptic we were using. It stung, and these soldiers were already hurting.

The man who I was healing, looked up and said, "Please, I can wait. There are others that are need you more than I."

If he was able to talk to me clearly, then he should be alright.

I nodded and asked, "Where are they? The others."

"The other side of the hill." He replied as he pointed with his uninjured arm. "But be careful."

I furrowed my brow at his warning, and stood up to leave. The healers were still coming onto land and pulling supplies with them. Some men were starting up the hill, so I followed. There was a small path that went back and fourth. It was a little ways to the top, but eventually I made it. Right before I gave my last big step, something hit me. It was a smell so sickening, so vile that I had to cover my mouth. I took that last step, and instantly regretted it.

I couldn't help the gasp that left my lips. The image I saw would haunt me. It was the battlefield, just past that was the palace. The field was covered with bodies. Not just dead bodies, disfigured ones. Ones that were so burned or injured that you wouldn't be able to know who was who. The men beside me cursed the Fire Nation. They whispered thing about having the entire Nation burned to the ground. I covered my ears, not wanting to hear anymore hatred. It was too much. I wanted to go home, but I didn't know where that was right now. Taking a deep breath, I uncovered my ears. Tears had started rolling down my face as I walked down into the battlefield.

The moment the soldiers saw me, they all started crying out to me.

"Nurse! Please!" They called.

I plunged into the chorus of voices and did everything I could. The other healers followed closely by, running from man to man. The supplies took a while before they were brought, but they eventually came.

I saw quite a few men die, and a few suffer deeply in that time. I experienced horrors that I would never want to go through again. It was so overwhelming. Everything was. The smell, the hurt, the groans, the tiredness and the emotional shock you go through.

---

It became evening quickly. At the same time, I thought that the day would never end. The men had quieted down, but were still hurting. By now the soldiers that weren't hurt, or only mildly, had moved all of the dead next to the hill. They were all stacked on top of each other, like pile of scrolls. There were so many of them. So many men that won't go back to their families.

My work all day had kept me from thinking of the most important man. Zuko. It had been hours since the battle was finished, and I still didn't know where he was. I didn't know where any of my friends were. As if on cue, Sokka came running up to me.

"Sokka!" I exclaimed as I hugged him.

He stiffened at first, but soon gave in. He awkwardly patted me on the back.

"Where have you been?" He shook his head and said, "Never mind. Song, you need to come with me."

The urgency in his voice was alarming. He looked around the field at the other men and took my hand.

"But I can't leave." I protested.

"You have to." He replied as he pulled me forward.

"Sokka! What are you doing? Why do I have to go?"

He was starting to frighten me. I tried to pull away from him, but his grip just tightened. He stopped and looked straight into my eyes.

"It's Zuko."

I stood there for a moment, a thousand different possibilities running through my mind. He turned and pulled me towards the palace. This time, I didn't stop him.

---

We set off at a quick speed. Sokka kept looking around, and mumbling to himself. I followed closely by, not wanting to lose him. _What happened with Zuko? Where was he? Did this have to do with not seeing him for so long? _The questions bore down on me. Before I knew it, we were entering the palace.

Large pieces had fallen off the marble archway, probably from the battle. We crossed a large foyer with expensive furnishings inside. Some of them were burned and charred, but were repairable. He led me to a small room off to the side. Twisting the knob, he looked around one more time before pushing me inside. It was a servant's room. A small desk sat on the far side of the room. Papers were piled high, threatening to fall. I looked around and saw a frustrated Katara, silent Aang, grumbling Toph, calm Iroh and troubled Zuko.

"Zuko!" I said, practically crying.

I ran to him and leapt into his arms. I covered his neck with kisses, not caring who saw. He hugged me back, tight.

"Where have you been?" He breathed into my hair.

The feel of his warm breath tickled my scalp.

"I've been with the other healers of course. Why is everyone asking me that?"

He shot Sokka a quick look and replied, "No reason. I was just worried."

I looked at Sokka to see him watching the door. Something was going on. It was written on both of their faces. I moved my arm around Zuko's waist and felt something sticky. I pulled back and looked at my hand. It was covered in blood.

"Zuko! You're hurt!"

"I know!" Katara said as she marched up to him. "I've tried to heal him, but he won't let me!"

"It's nothing Song." He tried to say over Katara's angry voice.

"Why wouldn't you let her heal you?" I asked as I started to take his leather jacket off.

"It's nothing." He said evasively, trying to peal my hands off his jacket.

"It's something." I countered.

I finally got the leather jacket off. The thin white shirt underneath was stained red by his ribs.

"Song will you please stop it?" It was more of a command then a question. "There are thing that are more important right now."

I stopped what I was doing and looked at him.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like Azula." He sighed and looked away. "She knows you're alive."

I sat there for a moment, trying to let his words sink in.

"You mean she's alive?" I asked as I turned his head to face me.

"Yes. She got away again."

* * *

**AN: Curse that Azula! I really didn't want to let her go, but for some reson, I didn't think it was her time to die. You know? **

**So it was suggested by joehalo15 that I should write something from Zuko's POV. I was wondering if you guys would like that. I'm going to finish off Love, Honor and Iroh trilogy in Song's POV, but was just curious if you would read something in Zuko's. I would have no idea about what exactly to write, so suggestions are welcomed.**

**Please review! Oh, and aniek90, I get my cookies, right? Right?!?**


	5. Chapter 5

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked. It didn't make sense.

"She knows you're alive, so she thinks that you are the one responsible for her failure."

I shivered from the thought. Zuko wrapped his warm arms around me.

"But… That's crazy. I didn't do any of the sort."

This couldn't be good. If Azula thought that I was the reason she failed, then she would be out to get me.

"I know you didn't, but think of it from her point of view. You were captured, knew Zhao's plan, tricked her into believing that you were dead, were set free from the underground tunnels that no one was suppose to know about, and lived to tell the tale. She probably thinks you're some great mastermind."

"Hey!" I said, not really offended.

"You know what I meant." He replied as he touched his forehead to mine.

I shivered again, this time because of his touch. I looked deep into his eyes and saw nothing but concern for my safety. He shouldn't have to worry about me.

"Zuko," His name tasted sweet on my lips. "There's something I have to tell you."

I didn't know if this was the right time, but I couldn't keep it from him any longer. Katara stood straighter, and her eyes widened. She was the only one that knew. The room became extremely quiet, waiting for my announcement. They all knew how important this is by the tone of my voice.

"What is it?" He was completely alert.

I took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."

The room became even more quiet than before.

Six pairs of eyes bore into me. I only saw one. They grew round, and his mouth opened. _Please say something. _I willed. He just stood there, staring at me. No emotion could be read. Iroh was the first to recover. He gave a small chuckle, and a shook his head.

"Song." Zuko's voice cracked. "You're…"

He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Pregnant." I finished for him.

He blinked a few times then said, "You're pregnant."

"Yes." For some reason I felt like crying again.

He smiled, that brilliant smile then repeated, "Yes. You're pregnant."

"Yes, I am."

I then leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He responded by picking me up and twirling me around in a circle. When he set me back down, he kissed me full on the lips. We pulled apart and laughed out of joy. Katara squealed in delight.

Somewhere by the door, Sokka mumbled, "Well Zuko, we all know that you don't mess around."

Zuko put his arm around me and replied, "No, I don't."

I rolled my eyes at my husband's forwardness. Every time he was around Sokka, he would say things that were bold.

Toph said, "I knew something was different with you."

I looked over at Aang and saw that he hadn't moved an inch. He stared into the empty air. I noticed that Katara kept looking at him worriedly, even in her delight.

"What's wrong?" I asked Aang directly.

His large gray eyes met mine.

"Nothing. I'm happy for the both of you."

He turned back and stared into space. I walked over and placed my hand on top of his forearm. Katara opened her mouth to say something, but stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked again as I shifted to stand in front of his view.

It was quiet for a moment. I could see that he was struggling inside.

"Everything." He finally whispered.

He looked right at me, but it was as if he was talking to no one.

I nodded knowingly. It didn't seem like much, but it was. For him to say that was the hard part. Since I've been a nurse all my life, I knew how to get people to talk. If they didn't tell anyone what had happened, they would hurt for the rest of their lives. Always harboring it around. Once they admit that something is wrong, the rest comes easily.

I looked at Katara and signaled for her to take over. She walked over and grabbed Aang's hand. He looked at her and attempted a smile. With a gentle tug, she led him out of the room.

Sokka's eyes followed, but he didn't. He took a deep breath and looked at me.

I didn't know what it was for, but it didn't bother me. Zuko came up behind me and kissed my neck.

"How did you do that?" He asked. "None of us could get him to talk."

I turned around and gently touched his cheek. "I grew up learning how to talk to people who have been through a lot."

"You must get a lot of people talking." He smiled.

"Not all of them." I said as my eyes slowly met his.

I think that was the reason why I found him so intriguing when we first met. He was the only one who wouldn't talk to me.

"I started talking after a while."

Iroh walked over to us and grabbed my hand. He smiled brightly at me.

"You were the only person to ever get him to talk. I will always be grateful to you for that Song."

I bowed my head and replied, "Thank you."  
His smile faded slightly as he said, "You're welcome. Now, we need to talk about Azula."

Azula. Why did she always have to ruin things for me? I felt frightened again, almost expecting her to come around the corner.

"Yes." Zuko said as he nodded. "It's even more important now that you're pregnant."

It was a very serious matter, but he couldn't help but flash a quick grin at me. Iroh saw and was frustrated by it.

"Prince Zuko, this is a very grave issue. I understand your new found joy, but it makes things even more grim than before." He scolded. "Azula knows Song is alive. She thinks that Song is the reason she failed and probably knows about your relationship with her. Now that my brother is dead, the title automatically passes on to you. Since you will be Fire Lord soon, Azula will know that Song will be your weakness. If she still wants to be the ruler, and most likely she does, she will use your weakness to her advantage."

He looked at me and continued. "Now that you're pregnant, it makes things even more complicated. You are carrying the heir to the throne. Azula must not find out."

I nodded vigorously, clutching my stomach. _Azula must not find out. _I repeated to myself.

"What should we do uncle?" Zuko asked as he grabbed my free hand.

Iroh's eyes sparkled as he replied, "It's time you learned how to bend lightening."

* * *

**AN: Wow you guys, I got 13 reviews and a private message! Do you know how happy I am? I mean, I didn't even have that many reviews on _Love, Honor and Iroh_. Thank you all so much for your support, it keeps me writing. I will try and update on a regular basis, but since college has started, I don't know how well I'll be able to. But I promise to finish this story. **

**So, I asked you all in the last chapter if you would read something in Zuko's POV. A lot of you said yes, so I'm going to go a head and write a story in his POV. My only problem is, I don't know what to write. I don't want to do the _Love, Honor and Iroh_ out of fear of using that particular storyline too much. So help! Please! Any suggestion is welcomed.**

**Season premire is in 5 days!!! Just so you all know, nickelodeon is going to be showing a 1/2 hour recap of the 2nd season on tuesday at 3 and thursday at 4 (EST). So check it out if you want. And you all know about the Avatar magazine, right? Well if you don't, it's on sale right now. It apparently tells the story of what happens between season 2 and 3. I haven't gotten it yet, but am planning on it.**

**Now that I'm done rambling, I would like to say welcome to pevealeo, (welcome and I hope you enjoy the rest of my story) and ask you all to please review. So please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure uncle?" Zuko asked as he squeezed my hand. "I mean, the last time I tried, I-" He cast me a quick look, to see what I was thinking. "Well, it didn't go as planned if you remember."

"Yes Prince Zuko, I do remember. Have you dealt with your inner turmoil?"

I was incredibly confused, but kept my mouth shut. Zuko squeezed my hand tighter and looked at me lovingly. My heart jumped in my chest.

"Yes, I have." He answered simply.

Iroh nodded, satisfied.

"Then we will resume your training soon." He said as he patted his large stomach. "In the meantime, we need to talk about Azula."

Finally, something I could follow.

"Yes, what should we do?" I asked eagerly.

"Well," Zuko started slowly. "First off, we have to find her. She has to be stopped."

"Where should we look though?" Iroh asked. "Azula is very cunning. She will do whatever she can to get her revenge and not be caught."

Zuko bit his lip and furrowed his brow.

"Do you think it's safe for Song to stay in the Fire Nation?"

Iroh frowned too, then replied, "I'm not quite sure. We need to know where the people's loyalty lies. If they are against you, then Azula will lead a rebellion and overthrow you. But if the people are for you, then you will be well protected."

He stopped and looked over at the door. I followed his gaze to see Sokka standing there, his arms crossed. I had completely forgotten he was there.

"If you want my opinion," He said. "You might want to leave. Think about it. The banished prince returns home, only to have the Avatar take down your father. The people will be on Azula's side."

"I will not leave." Zuko declared quietly.

His gaze drifted to the ceiling. He sounded so powerful, I could picture him as Fire Lord. He will be a ruler that is loyal to his country and would bring the Fire Nation out of their dark times.

"If I am to be the next Fire Lord," He continued. "Then the people will have to just learn that things are going to be different from now on."

I admired my husband's bravery, but was concerned at his confidence. What if the people rebelled? Azula would take over the whole war would start over again.

"Nephew," Iroh laid a heavy hand on Zuko's shoulder. "It might me safest for your wife to leave. None of us want anything to happen to her."

I flushed a bright red. Did they think I was made of porcelain? It made me angry. They had already tried sending me away, but I just came back. If they tried sending me away again, I'll come back. Again. I'm like Sokka's boomerang.

"But where to?" Toph asked. She had been sitting in the corner, silently listening in our conversation. "She can't go to Kioshi Island. If Azula found out that that's where our safe place is, then she'll search there first."

Oh! Now I was broiling mad. Not only were they treating me like a priceless vase, but they were talking as if I wasn't even there! The door opened and Katara and Aang entered. They looked at us and sat down in the corner. Apparently they had heard the conversation before they came in. I looked at Katara and she just shrugged.

"Maybe back to Ba Sing Se?" Iroh suggested.

My temper kept rising, even though I was normally a very patient woman. I wanted to tell them no, that they couldn't make me go. But it wasn't my decision. It was Zuko's. Now that we were married, I had to listen to him. I looked over at him, to see what he was thinking. He was still staring at the ceiling, and looked like he was having another inner battle. _He will make the right choice. _I suddenly thought. _And I will listen to him. _I unexpectedly felt calm, peaceful. I had faith in my husband.

"No." Objected Sokka. "Azula was able to sneak in twice. We don't want to leave any room for mistakes."

Zuko's gaze finally drifted from the ceiling to me. The thing was, he wasn't looking at me. Well, not as a whole. He eyes started on my face. He looked at my nose, mouth, hair, cheeks then lastly, my eyes. It was like he was committing my every feature to memory.

Iroh, Toph and Sokka were still talking, but their words seemed to become incomprehensible. Zuko and I stood there for a moment, then he abruptly broke eye contact. His eyes then traveled over my left shoulder, down my arm and rested on my hand. He stared at the simple metal band that represented our marriage. Flicking his eyes up and slightly over, he finally settled on something. His face instantly became softer, his eyes tender. I followed his gaze, only to see that he was looking at my stomach. _Our child. _Determination quickly followed the tenderness in his eyes.

"No." He said suddenly.

It took me a moment to realize that he was talking to Iroh, Sokka and Toph. They instantly became quiet. For some unknown reason, my stomach knotted. I knew that he had made a decision on what was to happen. Somewhere in the corner, Katara readjusted herself next to Aang.

"No." He repeated, suddenly excited. "I know a place. A place that Azula would never think to look."

A mischievous grin slowly crept onto his face. His eyes sparkled as he started pacing back and fourth.

"Where?" I asked. Curiosity quickly came over me.

"Azula doesn't even know where it is. We might not be welcomed." He muttered to himself. "The last time I was there, it was a disaster. Maybe if Aang went with us…"

At the sound of his name, Aang perked up and asked, "What? What's going on?"

"Aang," Sokka said as he shook his head. "Somebody's too busy messing with my sister to see what's going on."

Aang didn't reply, he just turned red. Zuko kept pacing and muttering to himself. I took a deep breath and tried to tolerate his mumbling. _What was he going on about? Where was this mysterious place_? As the questions continued, my patience grew thin.

"Zuko!" I couldn't stand it anymore.

He stopped and looked at me as if he just realized I was standing right by him.

"Where is this place?" I repeated.

My words came out slowly. It was like talking to a child.

* * *

**AN: Okay, can anyone guess where Zuko wants to go? I'll give you a hint: He's been there in the show. If you guess right, I'll give you a whole jar of cookies!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

"There is this village, it's in the Earth Kingdom." He replied. His words came our rushed in his excitement. "I was traveling alone at the time. I had been nice to a little boy. More like saved him from a quick beating you could say. Anyway, his family was grateful, so they let me stay with them for a while. They lived on this farm…" He looked away, as if reminiscing on a very distant memory. "Azula hates animals." He added as an afterthought.

"That sounds like the perfect plan and all," Sokka started. "But you had mentioned something about the last time being a disaster."

Zuko smiled and rubbed his forehead. "It was."

Puzzled by his reaction, I asked, "What happened?"

He looked beck at me and replied, "I showed them who I was. It started with the boy. You see, I stayed with them, and the boy found courage to go face the Earth Kingdom soldiers. It was foolish, but brave. Anyway, the mother came to me for help. I went to get the boy back… The soldiers wanted to fight me, so I did. It was then that I revealed myself. The mother told me to leave and never come back. She was angry at me for being who I was."

"What makes you think you can trust them? You said yourself that the mother told you to never come back." Iroh asked.

This was insanity. What was running through Zuko's mind?

"I don't really know why they would trust me. It's just, they were so kind to me, I-I don't really know why I thought of them."

I looked at him closely, examining his every emotion. For some unknown reason, I believed that he was right. Iroh nodded, satisfied with Zuko's short answer. Sokka looked puzzled.

"So when do we send her? Did you want her to go with Aang?" He asked.

I instantly became broiling mad. They were talking like I wasn't even there… again! It was like I didn't have a choice in the situation. Well, technically it was Zuko's choice, but I had an opinion.

Before I had a chance to open my mouth, Zuko said, "No, she will go with me."

My heart leapt for joy. _He's coming with me! We will be together! _He walked over to me and took my hand. Lifting it up, he pressed his warm lips to the back of my hand.

"I promised you that I wouldn't leave you again." He whispered.

I couldn't speak, I could hardly breath.

"What about the Fire Nation?" Sokka asked, breaking the moment.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped.

I didn't mean to be so irritable, I just was. Sokka was taken aback, but quickly recovered.

"The Fire Nation." He repeated slowly. His gaze switched to Zuko. "What are you going to do? You can't just leave. You are going to be the Fire Lord."

Zuko looked surprised, he hadn't thought of that. He looked at Sokka, Iroh then me in turn. He put his hand up to his face, covering his scar.

"I don't know."

My heart started breaking. I wanted to be selfish and tell him to come with me, but I couldn't. I suddenly wanted to cry.

"Zuko doesn't have to say." Iroh suddenly said.

My head snapped up in his direction. He was looking at the floor, his face as unmoving as a stone.

"What?" Zuko asked.

Iroh didn't answer, he just looked up and locked eyes with Zuko. They stared at each other for a minuet, lost in a silent conversation.

"Would you?" Zuko asked eagerly. "Please?"

I was so confused, I looked to Sokka, Toph, Katara and Aang for help. None of them knew what was going on.

"Yes nephew. But only until we find Azula."

Zuko then did something I had never seen him do before: He embraced Iroh fiercely.

"Thank you." He said, not letting go.

Iroh's old face grew soft. I looked closer, seeing a small tear run down his face and into his beard.

"Go. Now." He commanded.

Zuko nodded and turned around, facing me. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the room before I could say anything. We started running, though I didn't know why. I knew better than to ask questions right now. We burst through a small door to our left, making the soldiers outside look up at us. Zuko stopped and looked around for any sign of Azula. The surrounding men went back to work, ignoring our strange behavior. _Work… No!_

"Zuko, I have to get back to the other healers."

"No." He replied as he started pulling me down the walkway.

"But Zuko I-"

"No." He cut in, not slowing down.

I shut my mouth and silently started to cry. The soldiers needed me. There were people who were dying. Zuko glanced back at me and saw my tears. He sighed and pulled me behind a pillar.

"Song, please don't cry. We can't do this now."

"I'm sorry." I said as I wiped away a stray tear. "It's just all those men… They need me and I'm just running away."

"Do you remember when I told you that uncle was recruiting some men from the Fire Nation?" He whispered.

"Yes." I whispered back.

"Some of those men are healers. Don't worry about the injured anymore. They will be taken care of. We just need to get out of here, now. Before anyone sees us."

"How are we going to do that?"

We were both breathing hard, our hearts pounding against our chests. I felt like I was in even more danger now than before the war. _Because of Azula. _I thought bitterly.

"I think we should change first. We will draw attention to ourselves if we stay in blood-covered clothes." He said, looking for some thing for us to change in.

He took my hand again and led me away from the soldiers. We conveniently came upon a room with servant's clothes inside. After quickly changing, we exited and started looking for a way to get out of here unseen. We ran through the palace, looking for something.

"The ships." I suddenly said.

"What?"

"We have to get onto the ships. We are on an island Zuko. There's no other way off."

"I don't want to be seen by anyone." He replied, shaking his head.

"Zuko it's the only way." I pleaded.

He frowned and looked at me.

"Right. Let's go."

* * *

**AN: I know Zuko seems a little OOC at the end but please remember:**

**1) He just found out that his wife is pregnant.**

**2) His sister has gone crazy and wants to kill his wife. His pregnant wife.**

**3) He has to be tired. I mean, come on. He must have been up for a couple of days now.**

**4) He has just seen his father die and is about to become Fire Lord. **

**So, speaking of Fire Lord, who else gasped at seeing his face?!? I was so excited! I can't wait for next week, Aang's going to school. **

**In the last chapter, I said that if someone could guess where they were going, they would get a whole jar of cookies. The winner was E-Zach. Hurray! His guess was the small Earth Kingdom village that Zuko was at in Zuko Alone. And he was right. But worry not, there is another chance to get some cookies. What?!? You say? Yes! There is another chance at cookies!!! Okay, here's the question: What is the name of the kid? **

**Okay, now that you all know that you can get more cookies, review!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

We were able to get onto an Earth Kingdom ship, no questions asked. The captain even let us stay in the first mate's cabin. The problem was, we had to wait for the ship to be loaded with soldiers before we could leave. Zuko paced back and fourth impatiently.

"Zuko will you please stop. You're going to make me sick."

We were in the small, but comfortable cabin. There were no windows for any light. A small candle sad by the small bed. I walked over by the door and took my dress off. We were use to seeing each other in our underclothes by now. I then walked over and sat at the end of the bed.

He instantly stopped and said, "I'm sorry. Do you need me to get you anything?"

"Nothing other than for you to sit." I answered, motioning to the spot beside me.

He nodded and joined me on the bed, putting his arm around my waist. I closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder. It was close to midnight, maybe even early morning.

"You should sleep." He said, laying us both back.

"So should you." I retorted.

I rolled over and threw my arm around his stomach.

"You're impossible." I could hear a small chuckle erupt from his chest.

"Hmm."

I felt warm and safe in his arms. I felt like nothing could go wrong with us being together. My eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up, I was surprised to see Zuko still in bed with me. He was even asleep, his head on top of my chest. His breathing was even and slow.

I sighed contently. The ship rocked gently back and fourth, making me sleepy again. I closed my eyes and thought of our current situation.

We were on a ship, heading to a place that we don't know if we will be welcomed. I'm pregnant and Azula is out to kill me and to claim the throne. We left our friends and Iroh, without saying goodbye.

I thought all of this would end with the war. I guess I was wrong.

Zuko stirred and opened his eyes. I planted a small kiss by his temple. I pushed all thoughts of the war out of my mind. It was just Zuko and I now. Nothing else.

"Good morning Prince Zuko."

"Good morning Princess Song. Or should I say Fire Lady."

I laughed, all in good humor. He sat up and kissed me tenderly.

"How is my beautiful wife doing today?" He asked, eyes sparkling.

I thought for a moment before answering, "Good. A little dazed from everything that's been going on, but good."

He nodded and kissed me again.

"Hmm." He mumbled as he pulled back.

"What?" I asked.

"You taste good. Sweet."

I laughed again, feeling surprisingly happy considering our current dilemma. A knock at the door brought me back to reality.

"Yes?" Zuko called through the door.

"Sir, the captain would like to know where you would like to depart."

Zuko got up and walked swiftly over to the door. He pulled it open and stared at the sailor.

"We will get off when everyone else does. We don't want special treatment."

The man nodded, but was looking past Zuko, at me. I realized that I was still in bed, wearing nothing but a slip. Zuko cast a quick glance backward, looking to see what the man was looking at.

He turned back to the sailor and growled, "Anything else?"

The man, still looking at me, said, "No."

Without waiting for the man to look away, Zuko slammed the iron door in his face.

"Zuko. That wasn't very nice." I said.

I knew what had just happened, I was just messing with him. My husband snorted in reply.

"Wait!" A frantic voice said on the other side. "I forgot to tell you that we should be near land in a few hours."

"Thank you!" I called back.

Zuko shook his head and joined me on the bed.

"Once we get to land, we will try and find a way to this farm." He said, taking my hand in his.

"Will they welcome us?"

"I don't know. I would like to say they would, but I can't promise that."

"How long will we be there?"

Frustrated, Zuko stood up and said, "I don't know. I don't know what we're going to do, how we're going to get there, or what will happen." He ran his fingers through his hair and continued. "I'm trying the best I can. For our family."

For the first time, he reached over and touched my stomach gently. You couldn't feel anything yet, but it was just the thought.

"I'm sorry." I said, feeling slightly hurt by his outburst. "I didn't want to put anymore pressure on you."

"No, it's not that. I don't want you to feel bad."

His hand stayed there, moving slightly back and fourth.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered, "We'll get through this together."

The ship hit land a few hours later. We got dressed and went above deck and tried to blend in with the soldiers. There were hundreds of them. Not one without a cut or injury. When the men saw me, whispers started to fly.

"The woman was seen below decks, in a cabin with Prince Zuko."

"Didn't you here? It's Fire Lord Zuko now."

"Do you think we should bow or something?"

"Who is she? No one has ever heard of him getting married."

"Maybe she's his mistress."

"Don't worry about them." A familiar voice whispered in my ear. "They are just jealous."

He picked up my left hand and kissed my ring. Several men watched, seeing that I wasn't Fire Lord Zuko's mistress. I was his wife.

* * *

**AN: I know it was a short chapter, but the ending seemed right. I liked it anyway. So, this time's cookie winner is johalo15. Congrats! The answer was Li. I actually did some research and found out that the name of the boy is spelled 'Li' and Zuko's fake-name is spelled 'Lee'.**

**Well, the new episode is comming out tonight, and needless to say, I'm pumped. I wonder if we'll hear Iroh's new voice?**

**So I'm really sorry, but updates are going to be harder and harder for me to do. I can't seem to find any time to type or post anything. With work, classes, and everything that's been going on, I can't seem to find time for anything. ****Well, thanks for reading, and remember, please review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

The ship had docked near Ba Sing Se. The men became anxious and impatient.

"Come on! We would like to see our wives!" One soldier yelled at no one in particular.

I stood there in silence, feeling slightly ashamed for being here. Finally, the captain announced that we could get off. There was a lot of pushing and shoving, but the men were nice enough to leave me be. Zuko kept his arm protectively around me the entire time. Didn't he think I could take care of myself?

We followed a rather large group of men, trying to stay hidden.

"What do we do first?" I whispered as we set foot on land.

Even though no one could hear us, I didn't want to take a chance.

"We should go to Ba Sing Se and get clothes and supplies." He whispered back.

We followed the group of men into the station and onto the tram. As I sat there in my seat, I thought of Katara and Aang.

They seemed to be getting closer, even holding hands and kissing in public. Katara hadn't told me much about their relationship, but I feel like it's getting closer and closer every second. Aang will take good care of her. He will make sure that nothing bad happens to her. Even Sokka seems to know that. Katara, I noticed, is Aang's rock. She seems to know him better than he knows him better than he knows himself. They're perfect for each other. The one thing that bothered me, was Katara's injury.

Even though we tried everything we could, we still were unsure. We wanted to believe that everything was okay, but couldn't promise anything.

_Katara would make a good mother_. I suddenly thought. _Would I make a good mother? _The tram stopped with a jolt, causing me to lurch out of my seat. Thankfully, Zuko was standing right there. With his quick reflexes, he grabbed me and made sure I was steady before letting go.

"Are you okay?" He said, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Yes. I just… They stopped the tram so quickly I-"

"Uh huh." He cut in. "Blame it on the earthbenders."

I scrunched my nose up and replied, "Fine. If you want to be difficult, go ahead. I'll be the mature one."

He smiled and kissed my scrunched up nose.

"You're cute."

He then placed his hand on the small of my back and led me out. The station on the other side of the wall was busier than ever. Women crowded around, looking for their loved ones. I pushed my way through, not wanting to see the women who wouldn't see their loved ones. _The ones who were laying face down on the battle field. _A horrid voice said in my mind. I stopped quickly and just stood there. It sounded like Azula. _The ones that were dying, as you ran away_.

"No." I whispered. "I didn't run away. I wanted to go back."

"What?" Zuko asked.

I shook my head and whispered, "Nothing."

We broke out into the Lower Ring. People bustled around like nothing had ever happened. Like there was no war. It didn't bother me though. It kind of made me hopeful. Someday far into the future, there will be a day where we will look back at this like it was a bad nightmare.

"Come on. Let's try and find some clothes." He said, looking around. "There was a small shop I had seen before. It was over here."

He took my hand and led me through the winding streets. Every shop and restaurant seemed to be back in business. We went through a small ally way and finally stopped.

"Here we are." Zuko pointed to a small, cheap stand. It was perfect.

We walked over and greeted the owner. She was young and had her hair up in a silk scarf.

"Hello! It's so nice to see young men back from the war." She said. "What can I do for you?"

"We need some traveling clothes." I answered.

"Oh! Well it depends on what you need. Are you going to be traveling for an extended period of time?"

I looked at Zuko and he answered, "Yes. We will be traveling for about four months."

"Four months?" I questioned.

"Yes."

"Well then!" The woman happily said. "If that's the case, you're going to need something sturdy. Did you want one pair each or more."

"One for me and…" Zuko looked at me with that sparkle in his eye. "Two for her. Make one of them bigger than the other."

The woman caught on right away. "Oh expecting, are we?"

She barked a laugh and went into the back. I was worried though. Why was he only getting one pair for himself?

"Zuko. Why don't we get more clothes? I mean if we are going to be traveling-"

"We don't have the money." He whispered back. "I didn't want to bother you about it. You shouldn't have to worry about that."

"How much do we have?"

"Not much."

The woman then came back, her arms full of garments. She laid them down on the counter and told us to pick through them. I picked out a light, but sturdy looking brown dress and a green one, a size bigger. If these were the only clothes that were going to have for a while, then I should pick wisely. Zuko grabbed a dark brown, almost black shirt and pants. We paid the woman and continued on our way.

The good mood we were in was replaced by worry. The people around us were happy, but the feeling didn't reach us. We bought a few more items before choosing to sit outside a restaurant.

"What now?" I asked my husband.

We hadn't even started for the farm and we were already tired. The sun was slowly creeping downward, painting the city orange and red.

"Well, I think we should stay here for the night. We will leave in the morning. The problem is, we can't afford a room."

He sighed and rubbed his face.

"Maybe," I started slowly. "We can stay in the old tea shop."

Zuko jumped up and said, "Yes! I knew I married you for a reason. Let's go."

We walked as fast as we could under the weight of our supplies. As we expected, the tea shop was still empty. He kicked in the door and led me into the back.

"You can set your stuff down here." He said as he dropped his load onto the floor. I looked around the small room. There were two beds on the floor and a tiny fire pit in the center of the room. A dust covered tea pot hung over it.

"Wow. This is where you lived?" I asked, slightly shocked.

"Yes it is. Why are you so surprised?"

"I don't know. I just couldn't see you living in a place so…simple."

He nodded in agreement. "Neither did I. We should probably get to sleep. I want to leave before the sun comes up."

I wanted to ask him how we are planning on getting to the farm, but I held my tongue. Would we find an animal tomorrow? Or will we just walk?

I laid down on my flat bed and instantly started to fall asleep.

* * *

**AN: Goodness, I'm so sorry for the long update. Life has been crazy here and I haven't even touched my writing for about a mionth. Updates are going to be further and further apart, and I apologize for that. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Song. It's time to wake up." Zuko's voice reached out to me in my sleep.

I opened my eyes to see him standing there, all ready to go.

"What time is it?" My throat was dry and scratchy. He held out a hand, and I took it. Pulling me up, he said, "It's time for us to leave."

"I need to pack the bags."

"No, I already did it." For some reason this worried me. He must not have had much sleep last night.

"You could have woken me up." I said as I straightened my dress.

"No, you needed your rest."

His mood seemed to get darker and darker lately. I know that what has been going on isn't pleasant, but he needed to be happier. I hugged him and rested my head against his chest.

"Thank you. We will get through this Zuko."

He merely grunted. We gathered our bags and took one last look at the old tea shop. Who knows when the next time we will be able to see it will be. I opened the door, and squealed in shock. Jin was standing in the doorway.

"Oh!" She exclaimed as she took a few steps back. "I'm so sorry. I just was coming down here to look at it one last time."

She gave a small smile.

"Where are you going?" Zuko asked, coming out to stand next to me.

"Oh I'm um, leaving to go help my aunt and her family. She lives in a nearby village. My uncle died in the battle." She looked away and her smile fell. I could tell that this was having a horrible effect on Zuko. He hasn't said anything to me directly, but I can tell that he feels responsible for all those deaths.

"I'm so sorry." I said, laying a comforting hand on Zuko's arm.

He needed me more than she did right now.

"It's all right. I barely knew my uncle. It's my aunt that I'm worried about. She's seven months pregnant." Zuko's arm flexed as he sucked in a quick breath. Now was the time to go.

"Um, Jin. I hate to do this but we better get going."

She nodded and said, "Alright. I better leave too. The sooner I get to my aunt, the better my little cousins will be."

Zuko turned around and hurried back into the tea shop, slamming the door so hard, I heard it crack. I could hear him throwing things inside.

"I better go." Without waiting for her to say anything, I ran back inside.

Zuko picked up a saucer and threw it across the room, hitting the wall. It shattered on contact and fell in pieces to the ground. There were overturned tables and chairs scattered everywhere. He was huffing as fire danced between his fingers. That reminded me of a someone else that did that. I was shaking uncontrollably I was so scared.

"Why?!?" He screamed at no one. "Why is it that I have to deal with this?!?" He grabbed a tea pot and slammed it on the counter.  
"Huh?!? Why is it that all of those live that are lost and I feel responsible for it?!?"

"Z-Zuko. P-Please stop." Tears started running down my face. Everything was getting out of control. I didn't know how to fix it. He was hurting deeply, and I couldn't do anything about it.

He stopped and looked at me. The look he gave me was like he had never seen me before. He took a step forward, but I shrank back involuntarily. Part of me wanted to run, the other wanted to hold him. His mouth opened, but nothing came out. He then fell to his knees among the destruction.

"I'm sorry." He choked out.

He looked tired, spent. I timidly went over to him and knelt down beside him. He was staring at the broken saucer across the room. I was still crying, but was able to keep out the sobs. Without notice, he reached out and pulled me into his arms. It was so shocking at first I gasped. Once I was in his arms, I felt like a child. I cried freely, letting all of the built up sobs come out. He was holding me so tight, I knew I was going to have bruises.

"Song. I'm so sorry." He said fiercely.

"No. Don't feel like this. It wasn't your fault. That's what comes with war." I pulled back and saw that his cheeks were wet. "Please believe me." I pleaded. "You had nothing to do with those deaths."

His breathing slowed a little and he nodded. Quickly wiping his face, he stood up. He held out his hand for me to take. I slipped my hand in his and he pulled me up.

"I'm sorry Song." He said as he wiped my tears away. "I never meant for this to happen. I didn't mean to lose control."

"That's what I'm here for. To keep you in line." I said then gave him a small smile. "Now, don't you ever do that to me again."

Normally I would have never dared to order my husband around, but this was different. Because of my pregnancy, my hormones were going haywire. I turned around to leave, but he caught my elbow, swinging me around to face him again. I opened my mouth to say something, but my words were lost the moment his lips pressed against mine. We kissed each other hard.

He pulled back and said, "I love you."

"I love you."

It was silent for a moment before Zuko said, "We should get going."

"Yes, we should."

We grabbed our bags that were waiting for us outside, and headed off for the wall. Zuko stood about a foot away, trying to give me space. It was still dark outside. I hiked my bag further up on my shoulder and looked around. Bakers had already lit their ovens and the smell of fresh bread floated through the air. Yawning store owners came out and set up their shops. It was a simple life that these people had, but at that moment, that's what I wanted. I looked up to see that Zuko's face was still as stone. He was still about a foot away and refused to look my direction. I slipped my hand into his. He looked down at me and gave me a small smile.

"Once we get to the other side of the wall," He said, encouraged by my action. "We will take a ferry to the other side. Once there, we will set off on foot. If we come near any villages, I'll try and find work for a day. Hopefully I'll be able to raise enough money for an animal."

* * *

**AN: I am soooooo sorry it took so long to post this. Classes started back up, and my days were filled with homework. Yuck. Not only that, but my computer broke! Then I had writer's block... **

**The point is, I didn't forget about all of you. I love you guys. And you all push me to keep writing. Thanks.**

**So, sorry about the slow chapter. A few more chapters are going to be like this one, but just bear with me. Another last minuet note, I'm sorry (once again) but it might be a little while before I get around to writing another chapter.**

**Please review!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for being absent for so long. Please accept my apology for lateness with this chapter.**

* * *

I nodded and asked, "Will we travel with a group?"

"No. I don't want to leave any track for Azula to find. We will keep to the woods."

He stopped and I looked to see why. We were now standing in the station, facing a large and smelly guard.

"No one can cross yet. The first ride will be in an hour." He said, holding up a hand.

I looked up to see Zuko's jaw clenched. He was trying to keep his temper.

"Please," I begged, not wanting another outburst from my husband. "We need to leave now."

The man shook his head and sneered, "No one gets through."

"Please."

"No. Now you better keep that muzzle of yours shut or I won't let you pass at all."

I didn't even have time to feel insulted before Zuko stepped forward and pushed me behind him. The guard was a few inches taller, but Zuko seemed scarier.

"Don't talk to my wife like that." He said in a quiet but deadly tone.

The man laughed and said, "Who are you to order me around?"

"I'm the Fire Lord." Zuko replied simply.

The man laughed again, this time harder.

"Yeah, and I'm the Earth King."

I stepped out from behind my husband in time to see him open his clenched fists and chance his stance. His hands instantly became engulfed in fire. I stepped back, the heat was so intense. The guard was frightened, he looked ready to turn and flee at any moment.

"I-I'm so, so very, very sorry. Sir," He stuttered.

Zuko let his fire die and responded, "I'm not the one who you insulted."

The guard nodded enthusiastically and turned to me. "I can't even start to explain my deepest regret for what I said, Fire Lady…"

He looked at me, waiting for me to give him my name.

"Will you please just let us cross?" I replied, irritated.

"Yes, yes of course."

The man then scuttled away and went to talk to the head guard. Zuko placed his warm hand on the small of my back.

"Let's go sit down." His sweet breath tickled my ear.

Without waiting for an answer, he pushed me forward and made me sit. He sat down next to me and put his arms around my shoulders. I yawned and leaned into him. The sun wasn't up yet, and I was still tired. We watched the guard run around, making preparations for our departure. Zuko shifted slightly, turning his body towards me.

"What is it?" I asked my husband. I knew something was on his mind.

"Nothing," He answered a little too quickly.

I started to reply, but the guard suddenly returned.

"We are ready for you." He said as he motioned for us to follow.

Our trip across the wall was quick. One moment we were in Ba Sing Se, the next we were staring at a vast lake. If I looked to my right, I could see the Serpent's Pass. So many memories flooded my mind, making it hard to focus on the present.

I remembered how I was scared to cross there, but Katara and Toph were reassuring. They became my closest friends. I've never really had close friends before. I was a little different that other girls. Katara and Toph were different too.

"Come on Song." My husband's deep voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

He led me to the ferry waiting patiently. The sun started coming up, casting a purple haze over the water. We boarded, and then started our journey. Once again, the trip across on the ferry was gentle.

I stood by the railings, letting the air brush against my face. Zuko stood behind me and whispered sweet things into my ear. Whispers of comfort, love and belonging.

The next day, around noon, the ferry pulled into the docks. We gathered our bags and got off.

"Where to?" I asked Zuko.

He turned and said, "Well it's kind of hard to remember. I went a few different ways after staying there." He paused for a moment, thinking of which way to go. "We should start off by going south."

I didn't question him, he was the leader. He took off in the direction of the exit while I trailed behind.

We wandered blindly for two weeks. _At least Azula won't be able to follow us easily. _In that time, Zuko's temper was short. Mine soon matched his. I had been pregnant for about a month, and was tired a lot. Zuko insisted that we keep moving though.

"Please." I begged. "Can we please sleep for just a while?"

"No." His voice was dry and rough.

I wanted to cry again, but need to be stronger. We were in the middle of a forest. The trees around us dimmed the light, making it hard to tell if it was day or night. I stepped over a rock and somehow tripped. Zuko caught me mid-fall, and steadied me.

"Maybe we should." He mumbled. "But not for long."

We made our beds on the forest floor and lay down. Every muscle in my body ached. Animals called to each other, making the forest seem scary. I went to wrap my arms around Zuko, but he turned his back to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"EVERYTHING!" He roared, standing up. "Everything is wrong! We are stuck in the middle of a forest, we're lost, my own sister wants to kill my wife, and I don't even know if we will be welcomed at our place of refuge!"

Tears threatened to burst forth, but rage flooded my body instead.

"That's not it." I answered back, my anger matching his. "You've been keeping something from me. I thought we were done with that. How can we ever trust each other if we don't say what's wrong?"

"Song! How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want you worrying about any of this."

"You never even told me what happened on the battlefield. How can I worry about it if you don't tell me anything?"

He turned around and ran a hand through his hair. His breathing slowed. I could tell he was tired and defeated. I felt awful for putting him in such a bad position, but it was the only way to get anything out of him.

* * *

**Author's Note: If you want me to post more, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Alright. You want to know what happened during the fight?" He asked as he turned around to face me.

"Yes."

He walked over and sat down on our make-shift bed beside me. My heart started thumping loudly as I waited to hear his story.

"When we hit land," He began. "We followed our plan. Everything was going smoothly. That is, until Azula showed up. We were in the throne room and Aang had just challenged the Fire Lord."

He paused for a minuet, looking away. I then realized that the Fire Lord was Zuko's father. _The Fire Lord is dead. Zuko must have seen…_

"Azula came in and taunted us." He continued stronger. "She bragged about being father's favorite and being better than I. I kept her distracted while Aang fought the Fire Lord. It was a vicious and cruel fight. Aang eventually won, and Azula vowed to kill him. She said that she would kill all of us."

"Zuko! You said that she was only out to get me. Are the others going to hide?"

"Please, listen. She then looked at me and said that it was my 'girlfriend's fault that all of this happened. She told me that you would be the last she would kill. It would be a slow and painful death. I couldn't bear the thought. She would do that too. Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka and uncle can fight Azula. They know what to do. You can't defend yourself. You would be at her mercy. That's why we left."

It was too much to take in. I thought that it was only my life that was being threatened. Now I know that everyone that I held close was in trouble too. My breathing accelerated, and I started to feel dizzy. Zuko laid me back, seeing my reaction.

"It's okay." He soothed. "I won't let her touch you."

"I don't want you to have to worry about me." I chocked out.

"It's my job." He joked. "You're my wife."

"Zuko, we have to go back."

"What?"

"That's probably the safest place, with Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka and Iroh. They won't let anything happen."

"But you don't understand. Sokka is going out to look for a missing friend, uncle will be in the Fire Nation, Toph will be going back to Ba Sing Se and Aang and Katara will be going to the Northern Water Tribe. They aren't staying together. Someday everyone will get back together, but not now. All of us have duties to fulfill."

No, everyone was separating. We should stay together, not leave the others.

"I think," I started. "We should start moving."

I felt even more venerable now than ever. Standing up, I straightened my dress and grabbed my bag.

"What? Song-"

"No Zuko. We need to find a village. I'll feel safer when we do."

He didn't protest. He shook out our bed, rolled it up and strapped it to his bag.

We started walking, picking our way through the forest. The birds screeched and the monkeys howled, making me jump every time. We walked for about an hour before breaking out into a clearing. The sun was in the middle of the sky. It was noon.

A small village sat in the middle of the clearing.

"Oh, thank the spirits." I said quietly.

"Come on."

Zuko grabbed my hand and led me into the village. Seeing this place made it easier for us to breath. The land smoothed out, letting us walk even faster.

"Maybe we can get a room." I said hopefully.

We entered the village to see women and children laugh and play. Here it felt like everything was going to be okay. Hope had filled the air, making the good feelings catching.

"Excuse me." I asked a nearby woman.

She had gray hair, a thousand wrinkles and kind eyes. Small girls screamed and scurried around her, trying to run away from the little boys. I couldn't help but think that someday Zuko and I will have little girls and boys to chase each other. She was hanging up her laundry and scolding the boys for not being nice.

"Yes?" She inquired.

"Is there an inn or a place for us to stay?"

One of the little girls smiled up at me. Her face was dirty, but her eyes sparkled.

"Oh yes darling. It's on the end of the street. It will be on your right hand side."

"Thank you."

Before I could say anymore, Zuko grabbed me around my waist and pulled me along.

"Did you see that little girl?" I asked him while craning my neck to see her.

"Yes I did." He was intent on getting to the inn.

"She was so sweet. I hope we have a little girl."

Zuko looked at me and grinned. "I want a boy."

"Well I'm the one pregnant so we are going to have a little girl."

Our moods had improved greatly since we came here. We walked hand in hand through the village. This place reminded me of home. There were homes scattered randomly thought the place, little stands for the farmers to sell their goods, and a little healing hut. Yes, just like my village.

We approached the door to the inn and Zuko instantly became tense. His arm tightened a little, making it nearly impossible to break free.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I just don't want to take any chances."

He pushed open the door to reveal a room full of loud and noisy drunks. The first floor of the inn had turned into a bar.

"Stay close." He muttered into my hair.

"Like I have a choice." I replied, motioning to his arm that wound around my waist.

"Sorry." He let go, but reluctantly. "I'm going to try and find the owner to get a room. You stay here and rest. Don't make eye contact with anyone. These men are drunk and aren't thinking right."

"I'll be okay." I reassured him.

He gave me a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing into the crowd. I sat there and watched the people around me. There was a group of loud and intoxicated men who grabbed nearby women and would twirl them round and round. I made a mental note to stay away from them. On the far side of the room, three soldiers sat around a small table, sipping their drinks quietly. They frightened me even more than the drunks. I slipped off of my seat and started in the direction that Zuko went. A large man blocked my way.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He slurred.

"It looks like a woman… with no chaperone." Another played along.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know that I have lost a few readers because I have taken a couple years off of this story, but I hope eventually they will be able to see that I am back. Thank you for the review Lone Fairytale! You have helped me to write this chapter. **

**Please review!**


End file.
